


salve sol

by drashian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Transgender, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Anders and Fenris Get Nasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	salve sol

All at once, Anders woke up sweaty with a dead weight pressing down on his chest. For a moment, he considered flinging the hot body off, until he realized that Fenris was completely asleep on top of him. A rare sight. The elf’s face slack, peaceful. Maybe drooling a bit. Completely adorable.

A few minutes passed, but the room stayed just as humid, and Anders’ hair clung to his forehead unpleasantly. Fenris was sweating too, his white hairs curling in the heat. Reluctantly, Anders shifted, trying to gently place Fenris next to him—but no, green eyes were lazily blinking open, a chronic light sleeper.

“Good morning,” Anders said, kissing Fenris’ nose, which wrinkled under his lips. Fenris mumbled something in reply and leaned his chin up, catching Anders’ lips with his own, pulling his arms tight around Anders’ back. A good morning indeed.

They kissed for a while, Fenris slowly and shamelessly rolling his hips against Anders’ thigh. Soon, Fenris was tense against him, pawing at Anders’ shirt with a question in his eyes. Anders nodded. He sat up a bit to let Fenris take it off and in a moment his view was blocked by messy white hair. He could still feel Fenris’ mouth, kissing his neck, his sternum, his breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking at it. He arched against Fenris and yanked the elf’s tunic halfway off, tugging until Fenris sat back enough to allow it off all the way. The mage’s hands smoothed across dark skin, fingertips tingling as he passed over furrows of pure lyrium.

“You’re worked up this morning. Interesting dreams?” Anders said, pulling Fenris back up to eye level to kiss him. Fenris shrugged and hooked a leg over Anders’ torso, pushing their groins together. Anders ran his hands over strong shoulders, over the dip and ridge of his clavicle, his breasts (not too much attention, just an appreciative squeeze that Fenris tolerated), his ribcage, and the tense lines of his stomach. His thumb dipped into Fenris’ bellybutton and Fenris shivered. Anders dipped one hand into Fenris’ smalls, fingers curling against him, teasing, and pulling away slick. Fenris flat-out whined as Anders tasted his fingers, giving him what he hoped was a sultry smile.

“You are a tease,” Fenris growled, his hands landing on Anders’ shoulders, his eyes fierce, and all Anders’ breath flew out of him in a whoosh. In its place, only a sudden stab of desire. Fenris kissed him all over, his teeth nipping Anders’ skin pink (on accident or not, he might never know). Anders helplessly bucked his hips but got no friction, no relief.

After what felt like an age, Fenris hooked his thumbs into Anders’ smalls and pulled them down Anders thighs. The mage kicked his legs until they came off all the way, flung to the other side of the room. And—yes!—finally—Fenris’ fingers were pulling Anders apart and pushing inside. Gentle at first, but Anders spread his thighs as lewdly as he could and Fenris smirked at him, pushing two, no, three fingers into Anders, wet enough to easily accommodate. His fingers curled and pushed against that spot in Anders and he felt that urgent _need_ well up inside of him—

It hit him with sudden, horrifying clarity that he _needed_ to piss just as much as he _needed_ to come.

Anders squirmed a bit, trying to make the feeling settle, but Fenris pushed that spot harder and oh, Maker, that just made it so much worse, the two feelings mixing up into something terrifyingly intense and threatening to burst at any moment, right under the surface and if Fenris were to finger him any harder he might explode with it.

“Fenris.” Anders was breathless. He gasped, tried again. “Fenris!” He must have sounded urgent enough so Fenris stopped dead, wide-eyed staring at Anders, prepared for something to have gone wrong. Anders keened, rolled his hips, still looking for that feeling that he really, really shouldn’t be enjoying. “I have to piss!” he managed, panting, needing something to happen or he might just die.

Fenris’ face faltered for a moment and he seemed like he was going to back away but then he… Maker.

One of his hands tightened on Anders’ wrist, pulled it above his sweaty blonde head, and the other hand curled indelicately inside him.

“That’s it?” he said. Ah, shit. Anders was doomed.

Anders nodded, some part of his brain still screaming that he was going to piss _all over Fenris_ if he stayed here for any longer, and the rest of him frantically shushing that part to see what would happen.

Fenris tilted his head, indifference painted thickly on his features. “Then go.”

Anders shivered.

Fenris’ fingers sped up again and what was teasing soon turned into full thrusts, alternating with the heel of his hand rubbing hard on Anders’ clit, and Anders whined loudly into the hollow of Fenris’ neck. His fingers curled tight in him, pulling and Andraste’s tits that was a little bit of pee that leaked out of him. For a breathless moment he thought Fenris wouldn’t notice, would think it was just more of his devastating wetness… but no. The bastard _grinned_. And he fucked Anders even harder.

The most coherent thought Anders had was _oh shit, my bed is about to be ruined_.

He couldn’t hold on any longer, he needed—and his arms broke from Fenris’ hold, scrabbled at his back, fingernails biting into lyrium-lined flesh, and he shook and shook and released his bladder. His bedsheets soaked beneath him, warm, and after a moment the smell hit his nose. And apparently it had some strange erotic effect on the both of them because as the piss flowed out of him Fenris just fucked him harder and he was coming harder than he’d ever in his _life_ , screaming and biting Fenris’ shoulder, spasming, desperate, vision blurring, clutching something, anything he could hold…

And finally, still tingling and sensitive, he laid back.

Anders let out a long, long shaking breath.

Fenris looked at him, still wild-eyed, pupils dilated. “Do you need—“ Anders started, and Fenris nodded. Anders pushed Fenris’ smalls over his hips, didn’t, couldn’t bother to pull them further, rubbing hard against Fenris, his fingers teasing but never entering him. Fenris trembled, gasped, practically mewled, and after only a few moments he was arching needily, riding the flat of Anders’ palm through his orgasm. His voice hitched in his throat, aborted moans that Anders longed to tease out of him.

Fenris fell heavily beside Anders, kissing his shoulder. They lay together for a while, legs tangled, Anders gently brushing his fingers through Fenris’ thick hair, until finally Anders grunted and sat up, his sheets now wet and clingy.

“Help me clean this up,” he said, standing completely naked and damp.

Fenris rolled his eyes. “You made the mess.”

Anders picked up his pillow and swatted Fenris with it. “Only at your insistence! I could have just gone and taken a break like a normal person.”

Fenris stood slowly, taking Anders’ face between his palms. “You loved it,” he said quietly, kissing him.

“I love you,” Anders said, kissing Fenris’ mouth, then his nose. “And that. That was amazing. We can do that again.” Glancing at the bed, he added, “Hopefully without ruining my bed next time.”

Fenris chuckled, kissing Anders’ cheek and moving to start stripping the bed. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [let's be nasty friends](http://vulcanders.tumblr.com)


End file.
